


Dein Herz sei wild

by Ilvy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvy/pseuds/Ilvy
Summary: Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug seinen Führerschein mitsamt Würde zu verlieren, muss Marco sich auch noch mit seinen Gefühlen für Erik auseinandersetzen.Und so wie es aussieht, hat er auch noch Konkurrenz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss tausend andere Dinge erledigen, stattdessen schreibe ich eine neue, längere Geschichte.
> 
> Am Anfang sollte dieses Kapitel und die ganze Story eigentlich in eine ganz andere Richtung gehen, aber jetzt habe ich hundert Ideen zusammengemixt und bin selber gespannt wie es enden wird. Also lasst euch überraschen :D
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, Kommentare, Kritik, Ideen, Kudos...natürlich alles gerne gesehen!  
> Und tausend Dank für eure lieben Kommentare zu meiner ersten Geschichte :**

“Du musst zugeben, dass es nach deinem letzten Skandal nicht schaden kann, ein paar schönere Schlagzeilen über dich in den nächsten Ausgaben der Klatschpressen zu lesen. Oder findest du nicht?“ fragt Vanessa und schaut Marco dabei eindringlich über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an. Am liebsten würde er die Vase nehmen, die links neben ihrem Computer steht, und ihr den Inhalt samt Wasser über den Kopf gießen. Er kann es sich richtig vorstellen, wie ihre perfekt geföhnte Frisur in sich zusammenfällt und ihr die teure Schminke vom Gesicht tropft. Aber wahrscheinlich würde seine pflichtbewusste Agentin daraufhin einen Schlaganfall erleiden und das wäre die nächste schlechte Schlagzeile, die Marco überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann, also versucht er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder  der blonden Frau zuzuwenden, die ihn scheinbar wieder etwas gefragt hat, während Marco geträumt hat.

„Schöne Schlagzeilen. Verstanden. Reicht es nicht, wenn ich mein bestes im Stadion gebe?“ entgegnet Marco, doch Vanessa scheint weiterhin unbeeindruckt, wenn man sich ihren gekniffenen Gesichtsausdruck so anschaut.

„Sei nicht naiv, Marco. Du bist jahrelang ohne Führerschein gefahren. Du musstest über eine halbe Million Euro Strafe zahlen. Hast du eine Ahnung was das für dein Management bedeutet? Hmm?“ zickt sie weiter und so langsam reißt Marco aber endgültig den Geduldsfaden.

„Du hast Recht, Vanessa. Als mich die Polizei angehalten hat, galt mein erster Gedanke natürlich nur dir. Nicht meiner Familie, nicht dem Team oder Gott bewahre mir selbst! Außerdem wurde die Strafe von _meinem_ Konto bezahlt, nicht von _deinem_. Also komm mal runter und hör auf mich zu maßregeln wie einen kleinen Jungen, verstanden?“ feuert er zurück und will schon fast wieder den Mund aufmachen als er sieht wie puterrot seine Agentin wird, doch das klingelnde Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch unterbricht ihr Wortgefecht.

 

Während Vanessa sich am Telefon mit irgendwelchen bemitleidenswerten Anrufern streitet, genießt Marco die kurzzeitige Waffenstille und sieht sich in dem ungemütlichen Büro um. Er findet keinen einzigen Bilderrahmen, keine einzige persönliche Dekoration. Alles was er sieht sind grau gestrichene kalte Wände, staubfreie Büromöbel und eine Agentin, die bis auf die letzte Haarsträhne perfekt gestylt ist in ihrem schicken roten Blazer und dem steifen Bleistiftrock, welcher enger wohl kaum sein könnte. Die Sicht aus dem Fenster deprimiert Marco nur noch mehr, denn durch die hohen Fenster kann er perfekt das Stadion sehen. Er kann sich regelrecht vorstellen, wie seine Chefs dort hoch und runterlaufen und sich über ihn aufregen. Er hat dem Club schlechte Presse beschafft, und er schämt sich schon ohne Vanessas Vorwürfe mehr als genug. War es dumm? Auf jeden Fall, ja. Bereut er es? Und wie. Kann er die Zeit umkehren und alles nochmal anders machen? Nein. Ein klares Nein.

Sein Führerscheinverlust ist jetzt drei Tage her und sein Handy klingelt immer noch Sturm. Heute sieht er zum ersten Mal seine Teamkollegen wieder und er kann die dummen Sprüche und missbilligenden Blicke schon fast hören und spüren. Was ihn zu seiner nächsten Demütigung bringt. Wie kommt er ohne Auto überhaupt zum Trainingsgelände? Hierher hat ihn ein Taxi gebracht, aber zum Training mit dem Taxi zu fahren? Da kann er die Witze ja gleich selber schreiben und veröffentlichen. Na klasse, als wäre sein Leben momentan nicht schon nervig genug.

Vanessas hohe Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken und er wendet sich ihr wieder zu, wenn auch nur sehr, sehr widerwillig.

 

„Wir machen das folgendermaßen, Marco. Wir lassen uns zwei, drei Wochen Zeit bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Und dann organisiere ich super Promo für dich! Eine Aktion, bei der du als Vorbild gefeiert wirst! Dann kannst du sagen, wie sehr du alles bereust, dass du die Jugend positiv beeinflussen möchtest und bla, bla, bla…Die ganze Moralgeschichte eben. Denkst du, dass du das schaffst?“ Klar schafft er das. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, also sagt er schnell zu, ohne sich mit dem Kleingedruckten zu beschäftigen und flüchtet aus dem Gebäude an die frische Luft.

Freiheit. Denkt Marco zumindest für dreißig Sekunden. Nämlich so lange, bis der erste Paparazzo um die Ecke schießt und Marco in Blitzlicht hüllt.

Schnell folgen vier oder fünf weitere Fotografen und Marco spürt zunehmend, wie Aggression in ihm hochkocht. Scheiße, für gewöhnlich würde er jetzt zu seinem Aston Martin marschieren, sich hinter getönten Scheiben verstecken und die Typen Staub schlucken lassen, aber diese Fluchtmöglichkeit hat er sich selbst genommen. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und seine Verfolger zu Fuß abzuschütteln. Er rettet sich in die nächstgelegene Gasse und versteckt sich hinter einem der großen Müllcontainer. So weit ist es also gekommen, denkt Marco sich, als er dort an der Wand lehnt und versucht, seinen Atem und Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Irgendwer muss ihn hier wegholen, denn ein Taxi ruft er sich jetzt bestimmt nicht.

 

Erek. Klar, er ruft einfach Erek an. Schließlich ist er seit dem Kindergarten mit ihm befreundet und kann sich sicher sein, dass er nichts von ihm befürchten muss. In seiner Hektik fällt ihm fast sein Iphone runter, als er es aus der Hosentasche zieht und ihn seiner Kontaktliste nach seinem Kumpel sucht.

Es klingelt und klingelt und klingelt und verdammt, seit wann dauert das denn so lange bis Erek ans Handy geht? Er hat doch selber gesagt, dass Marco jederzeit bei ihm anrufen kann, wenn er was braucht. Oder jemanden.

„Hallo?“ schallt es plötzlich aus dem Hörer und irgendwas muss mit dem Handy nicht stimmen, Erek hat eigentlich eine viel tiefere Stimme. Komisch.

„Hey, ich komme gerade aus der Agentur und musste mich von Vanessa vollmeckern lassen wegen meinem gefälschten Führerschein und jetzt stehe ich hier in irgendeiner dreckigen Gasse hinter einer noch dreckigeren Mülltonne, weil mich die Paparazzi gejagt haben und weiß nicht wie ich zum Training kommen soll ohne dass die tausend Fotos von mir schießen. Kannst du mich abholen?“ schießt Marco auch gleich drauf los, schließlich will er schnellstmöglich hier weg. Doch am anderen Ende ist zunächst Stille.

Als Erek schließlich antwortet klingt er zögerlich, fast etwas verwirrt.

„...Ja, klar. Ich wollte eh gerade losfahren. Wo bist du genau?“ Marco muss vor Erleichterung hörbar seufzen.

„Danke“, murmelt er noch bevor er seinem Kumpel nochmal genau sagt, in welcher Gasse er sich versteckt. Jetzt muss er nur noch warten. Nach zehn Minuten wird er langsam ungeduldig. Erek wohnt direkt um die Ecke, wieso braucht der denn so lange? Er hat doch gesagt, er würde eh gerade losfahren? Fährt der vorher noch einkaufen oder was?

‚Wo bleibst du denn? Hast du mich vergessen oder findest du mich nicht?‘ schreibt er ihm sicherheitshalber einen Text. Er muss das Handy gar nicht wieder in die Hosentasche stecken, da bekommt er schon eine Antwort. Erek sollte besser nicht beim Fahren Nachrichten schreiben, sonst haben sie bald beide keinen Führerschein mehr und müssen ihre Mütter fragen, ob sie sie fahren, denkt Marco und rollt mit den Augen. Doch als er die Nachricht öffnet, ist er nur noch verwirrter als zuvor.

 

‚Wo soll ich denn sein, Mann? Sitze zuhause auf dem Sofa und frühstücke. Warum? Brauchst du was? Wo bist DU denn?‘ Und jetzt versteht Marco nur noch Bahnhof. Sie haben doch eben erst noch miteinander telefoniert…oder etwa doch nicht?

Schnell checkt Marco seine Anrufliste und als er sieht, wen er da angerufen und um einen Gefallen gebeten hat, wird ihm ganz flau im Magen. Oh nein, warum denn ausgerechnet Erik? Oh Gott, er hat seinem armen Teamkollegen ja quasi befohlen, ihn zu suchen und zum Training zu fahren. Ausgerechnet der Kollege, der immer so süß lächelt, wenn Marco ihm ein Lob ausspricht oder ihm nach einem guten Training auf die Schulter klopft. Ausgerechnet der Spieler, den Marco selber gerne öfter umarmen würde…und nicht nur nach gewonnenen Spielen. Gerne auch nach einem romantischen Essen oder einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht…Marco muss schnell an etwas anderes denken, bevor sein Blut aus seinem rot angelaufenen Gesicht in ganz andere Körperregionen fließt und sich dort bemerkbar macht. Beschämt vergräbt Marco sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und flucht leise.

 

„Marco? Hey…ähm…tut mir Leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Ich wohne nur nicht direkt im Stadtkern und naja…ist ja auch egal, jetzt bin ich ja da und…alles okay bei dir?“ unterbricht ihn Erik, der plötzlich wie der Retter in der Not nur wenige Meter vor ihm steht. Warum sieht der Typ nur wieder so gut aus? Enge Jeans, noch engeres Sweatshirt und ein perfektes Gesicht als Sahnehäubchen obendrauf.

„Hey. Nein, alles gut bei mir. Danke, dass du…dass du hier bist. Alles irgendwie doof gelaufen heute Morgen. Ich wollte eigentlich meinen Kumpel Erek anrufen und nicht dich“ strömt es aus Marcos Mund bevor er sich stoppen kann. Und das hätte er icht sagen dürfen, denn plötzlich sieht Erik ganz traurig aus und starrt auf seine Schuhe, während er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als wolle er sich verstecken.

 

„Oh, achso. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert. Wusste nicht einmal, dass du meine Nummer hast. Soll ich wieder gehen?“ Jetzt sieht der Süße auch noch ganz beschämt aus und das war sicher nicht Marcos Absicht.

„Nein, nein! Es sei denn, es macht dir was aus?“ fragt Marco und geht langsam auf Erik zu. Er weiß selber nicht, wohin mit seinen Armen und steckt seine Hände am Ende in seine hinteren Hosentaschen, um sich davon abzuhalten, wie ein Bescheuerter vor seinem Schwarm rumzufuchteln. Schwarm. Allein bei dem Wort wird Marco ganz rot im Gesicht wie ein unerfahrener Teenie.

Jetzt scheint Erik derjenige zu sein, der verwirrt ist. „Nein? Ich meine, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier.“

„Klar, ja. Natürlich.“ Gott, fühlt Marco sich dumm. Natürlich hätte Erik ihm sonst gleich eine Abfuhr erteilt, anstatt sich die Mühe zu machen und zu ihm zu fahren um ihn aus seiner Notlage zu befreien.

Und jetzt stehen sie in der Gasse, Erik starrt weiterhin auf seine Füße und schiebt mit seinem Schuh einen Kieselstein von links nach rechts, während Marco den Jüngeren unverhohlen anstarrt und auf seinen Sohlen hin und her wippt.

„Okay, wollen wir dann los?“ bricht er letztendlich als erster die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Erik schreckt regelrecht hoch als er Marcos Stimme registriert. „Klar“ sagt er nur.

Doch dann berappelt er sich, zieht seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche und läuft vor. Marco bleibt nichts anderes übrig als hinter ihm herzudackeln. Immerhin sind weit und breit keine Fotografen zu entdecken, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Sieg ist. Erik hat sein Auto direkt an der Straße geparkt, sodass sie nicht weit laufen müssen. Ob das besser ist, wagt Marco jedoch zu bezweifeln. Denn alleine mit Erik in seinem Audi zu sitzen, ihn zu riechen und rein theoretisch berühren zu können, ist der blanke Horror. Und auch, wenn Erik krampfhaft versucht, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, als er endlich losfährt, kann Marco ihm sein Unbehagen deutlich ansehen. Und alles nur, weil er ihn herbeordert hat.

„Und sonst so?“ hört Marco sich sagen bevor e sich selbst stoppen kann. Am liebsten würde er die Augen schließen und komplett im Erdboden versinken. Vielleicht hat Erik es ja auch gar nicht gehört.

Aber das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, denn Erik antwortet ihm tatsächlich auf seine dumme Frage.

„Alles gut. Bei dir?“ Und er klingt so schüchtern, als er das sagt. Als hätte er Angst vor Marcos Antwort.

„Geht so“ sagt Marco und denkt sich, dass das wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts ist. Beschissen geht es ihm. Aber mit Erik an seiner Seite konnte er sogar seine beschissene Situation für einen Moment vergessen. Als wäre es gesund, ein Problem gegen ein anderes auszutauschen.

„Ja, ich habe es gelesen. Blöd gelaufen, was?“ hält Erik das Gespräch am Laufen und dreht das Radio aus.

„Ich habe ja selber Schuld. Aber ja, es ist alles irgendwie…scheiße.“ Mehr fällt ihm zu dem Thema nicht ein, und eigentlich würde er es auch gerne wechseln. Genau das sagt er Erik auch. Doch nun herrscht wieder drückende Stille, weil sich keiner von ihnen so richtig traut, wieder den Mund aufzumachen. Hoffentlich sind sie bald da.

Kurz bevor sie die letzte Abbiegung in Richtung Trainingsgelände nehmen, leuchtet das Display von Eriks Auto auf. ‚Eingehender Anruf von Niklas‘ kann Marco noch lesen, bevor Erik auch schon wie wild geworden auf den ‚Ablehnen‘ Button drückt, als ginge es um sein Leben. Gut, dass sie gerade nur dreißig fahren, denkt Marco und schaut fragend zu seinem Fahrer.

Er weiß, er sollte es auf sich beruhen lassen, es ignorieren und Eriks Privatsphäre respektieren. Aber Marco wäre nicht Marco, wenn er nicht sofort nachbohren würde. Er ist nun mal neugierig und niemand aus dem Team heißt Niklas und wenn Erik von seinem Freundeskreis erzählt hat, fiel auch niemals dieser Name. Er muss es einfach wissen.

„Niklas? Wer ist das denn?“ fragt er also und dreht sich ein bisschen im Sitz, um Erik besser fixieren zu können. Der windet sich wie eine Schlange auf seinem Sitz und schaltet einen Gang hoch, als er mit unerlaubter Geschwindigkeit Richtung Parkplatz düst.

„Kennst du nicht“, murmelt er ohne Marco auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und bremst abrupt, bevor er in seine Parklücke rangiert. Bevor Marco etwas entgegnen und ihn weiter aushorchen kann, springt der jüngere Spieler auch schon aus dem Auto und kann gerade noch aussteigen, bevor Erik seinen Audi per Fernbedienung abschließt und in Richtung Hintereingang eilt, wo Marcel und Auba schon auf die zwei warten.

Es ist noch nicht einmal neun Uhr morgens und Marco versteht schon die Welt nicht mehr.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Sagt mal, fällt es euch manchmal auch so schwer, euren Dialekt in solche Storys einfließen zu lassen? Mss immer höllisch aufpassen, dass meine Charaktere nicht norddeutsch reden :D


End file.
